


The Post-Training Ritual

by wimblydonner



Category: Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: Anal Sex, Hand Jobs, Locker Room, M/M, POV First Person, Shower Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:39:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wimblydonner/pseuds/wimblydonner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A good workout always gets Zell worked up.  The rest is inevitable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Post-Training Ritual

_Hell_ yeah. That was a great training session. I threw some great punches, got that whole runner's high going, felt like I'm really making some progress on those uppercuts.

Feelin' good about myself. And _really_ horny. 

Yeah, this pretty much happens every time I go in for training. I get all fired up and excited from the workout and then I just end up getting turned on and thinking about sex. I can't help it! I'm in a great mood. Of course I want to go find something to screw in celebration. 

I'm already getting hard as Irvine and I head back to the locker room. Calm down, I tell myself. I don't want to be standing there in front of him with a hard-on for no reason. I mean, it's not like we've never messed around before, but it's embarrassing how easily I get worked up like this. For the sake of my dignity, I've gotta have some self control for once! 

Irvine heads for the shower as soon as we hit the locker room and just starts getting undressed without _any_ consideration for the desperately horny guy standing next to him. Man, that's not fair. 

No. Not even gonna look. I keep myself looking the other direction, even when he's trying to talk to me. 'course, imagination's even more vivid than the real thing. I can picture every detail of the soapy water running off Irvine's chest, his ass, his abs ... maybe he strokes his cock a little as he rinses himself off. My breath catches in my throat a little and I realize my cheeks are burning. You're probably not going to believe this, but I swear I'm not usually this much of a pervert; it's just that when I get in a mood like this... 

"All yours." Irvine gets out of the shower and I slide in. It's not the best time to be taking off my clothes, because once I have my shorts off, there's nothing keeping me from getting even harder. As I step into the running water, it takes every bit of self-control I have not to touch myself. Hyne, even one stroke would feel amazing right now... 

I glance over my shoulder. Irvine's in his underwear, and reaching for his shirt. His package looks amazing in his tight little briefs. I ogle for a moment. Now I'm rock-hard. Like, couldn't-possibly-be-any-harder. 

All right, man. Time to start at the wall tiles, think about math, and not touch my dick. 2 x 1 = 2. 2 x 2 = 2. 2 x 3 = Blowjob. No! Fuck! 

Irvine's hand suddenly touches my hip and I jump. "Damn, Zell, you'd think we just walked off the set of a porno. Why don't you jerk off or something?" 

It's the kind of situation I fantasize about. I'm still feeling revved up about my training progress, the water is running gently down my bare back, and there's a cute guy touching me. Everything would be great it weren't so _embarrassing_. "This happens to me whenever I have a good workout. You know that." 

"And it usually leads into a post-training makeout session, if I remember." 

"Yeah, I was trying really hard not to let that happen this time." 

"Well, that'd be no fun," he says. He reaches around and grips my cock in his right hand. "Can I?" 

"Please." I ain't too proud to beg. 

He starts to jerk me off, his hand pumping up and down my dick and his rear fingers pausing to tease my balls. It feels so damn good that I don't even care that he's not even my boyfriend or anything and we're doing it in a locker room. I needed something to touch my dick so badly and it's a relief not to be wondering how I'm going to get off. And with the water running down our bodies? Heavenly. I close my eyes and focus my thoughts on the sensation, feel how each of his fingers is touching me separately. 

His hand picks up the pace and now it's a demanding grip rather than a playful caress. My breath is started to come ragged. I'm giving up my self-control to him, letting him guide me. He jerks his hand harder up and down my engorged cock. Fuck, that feels good. I murmur a little, and I think he likes getting that kind of reaction from me because I hear him chuckle as he presses his thumb against the top of my cock, pleasuring me from top and bottom. 

I whimper a little as I come into his hand. I'm not quite steady on my feet for a moment, and I lean against him. I feel _claimed_ in a way, and it's a great feeling, like he's completely mastered my body. 

"How was that?" he says as he gives me a quick slap on the ass. "Better?" 

I'm still riding the orgasm a moment before I can speak. "Terrific," tumbles out of my dry mouth. My heart's still pounding and my dick quivering as I cool down. Damn, it's a relief to have that out of my system. I can _think_ again. 

I turn around. While he's been standing in the shower with me, his briefs have gotten sopping wet and are clinging so tightly to his body that I can see the entire outline of his cock. Yeah, I'm staring again, but it's good to know he's into it too, right? I'd feel selfish if he just jerked me off and that was that. "You want to get off, too?" 

"Mmm. After playing with a hot body like yours, it's pretty tempting," he teases. His hand grips my ass and digs into the flesh, playing with me. I can see his cock twitch through his underwear when he does it. I'm not gonna lie, I _love_ knowing when I'm turning a guy on like that. 

"Good. Fuck me," I say, turning to face the shower again, my ass to him. "Please." 

We've done this plenty of times and he doesn't need any more invitation than that. I steady myself against the shower wall. Behind me I hear the snap of wet fabric as he strips off his briefs. 

We're already wet and of course Irvine would be the kind of guy who keeps lube in his locker, so he's quickly inside me. He's not completely hard when he enters me but he soon is. It's the _thickness_ of his cock that I love, the feeling of being completely taken and _filled_. Makes me feel like my life isn't complete without a dick in my ass. 

I'm holding myself against the wall to steady myself as he fucks me. Don't think I've ever done it standing up before, but I wasn't gonna wait until we found a better place. Good thing the martial arts training gives me good balance. 

His hands dig into my hips. He's fucking me harder, aggressively now, leaning forward with each thrust to get as deep into me as possible. He's _into_ it and I love that. 

"Fuck me harder," I say. So what if it's cheesy? -- I _mean_ it. I want him fucking my ass like it's the last thing in the world, like he's so fucking caught up in lust for me that he can't think of anything but giving me the hardest, deepest dicking history has ever seen. 

And I get it. Our bodies slam together as he puts his full force into each thrust. The physical sensations crowd any other thoughts out of my mind; we're wet and sweaty and horny. 

"Can I come in you?" he grunts, his voice barely intelligible. 

"Yes," I gasp, " _please_. Come in me." 

It's a good thing that's what I said because he comes before I finish the sentence. I feel his cock twitch and fill me with his cum before he softens. I'm probably some kind of pervert but I _like_ being his receptacle, his source of pleasure. It's hard not to feel sexy when a guy just got off from fucking your ass. 

We separate and stand in the showers, the water still pouring down us, rinsing us. Maybe we'll able to walk out of here without smelling of sex. 

" _That_ 's the way to end a workout," he pants. 

He's right. I'm _beat_. Between punching dinosaurs and getting fucked in the locker room, I've had it for the day. Time to head back to my room, grab a candy bar or something, and enjoy a well-deserved rest. 

"All right," I say as I towel off and head for my locker. "See you in class."


End file.
